


Lonely

by rsadelle



Category: Two Guys a Girl and a Pizza Place
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-06
Updated: 1999-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Berg talk on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing these late night phone calls.

Berg grabbed the phone and said, "Yeah, hello," before he was even awake.

"Berg?"

"Pete?" Berg eased himself out of bed, trying not to disturb Ashley in the process, and took the phone into his newly remodeled living room. He settled onto the couch and cursed himself for letting Ashley get rid of the coffee table. "It's the middle of the night. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm in Paris."

"Paris!" Berg exclaimed. "Paris," he repeated softly, remembering Ashley's presence in the other room, "what are you doing in Paris?"

"I took the second flight to Europe."

"But why?"

"I had to get out of there, Berg. Do you remember what you said about being out? Well that's me, Berg. Sharon will agree to marry Johnny eventually and Ashley's practically moved in. I'm the odd man out."

"No, Pete, no. You have me."

"Then why is Ashley there?"

"You don't know she's here."

"Isn't she?" Silence echoed across the phone lines. "Of course she is. And I'm all alone."

"Pete, you're not--" Berg was cut of by a click as Pete hung up. Berg turned off the phone and dropped it on the floor. He scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He curled in on himself and pulled the afghan Pete always curled up with to watch TV down off of the back of the couch onto himself, searching desperately for some remnant of Pete's scent, something to remind him that the apartment had once held just the two of them.


End file.
